Not ready to let go
by Dancenmagic
Summary: Mayura is dieing, and Loki isn't ready to let her go. I'm not good with summaries. Older story of mine, just found it and thought i'd post it. It's a one shot! rated M


She tossed and turned in her sleep, all the while a pair of emerald eyes watched the teenager fuss about his bed. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair as he continued to stare at her. _'Why has she been coming here for the past month? Why isn't she staying at her fathers? _A few other questions tormented his mind when a light knock came at the door. The tall brunette stood, adjusted his clothes before walking to the door and opening it to find his green haired son at the door. He stepped out of the door, closing softly behind him.

"Loki-sama," the green haired male started, "How long will you torture yourself by staying away?"

"Yamino-kun," Loki spoke low, "when did my sex life become any of your concern?"

"But daddy," a small black dog spoke to him now, "I want a sister. I miss Hel."

Loki looked at his other son with a shocked look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost. He shook his head before looking between the two of them. "She's only a mortal. I can not just force my will on her. I won't hurt her like that."

"But daddy."

"No Fenrir, I will not have a child with her," Loki spoke to him. "It would not be fair to her."

They went to argue only to be silenced. "The answer is no." Loki opened the door to the room, entered, then shut it softly again,

"Loki-kun." he heard a soft moan in the darkness and his eyes shifted to the pink haired child on his bed.

'_That's right,' _Loki thought, _'She's just a child. Barely over eighteen, how could I do that to her?' _He walked back over to the chair in his room and continued to stare at her.

"Loki," she moaned his name again and he looked at her. He watched her hand slide down her stomach an in-between her legs. His eyes widened, and in a quick movement he grasped her wrist before it could go any further. She fussed about before slowly opening her eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes staring into her ruby ones.

"Loki-kun." she spoke softly looking at him.

"Mayura," Loki spoke to her, "what were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not sure." Mayura told him then looked at his wrist in her hand. "Why do you have my wrist?" Loki immediately let go but still held her gaze.

"I'm not sure what the dream was suppose to be," Mayura told him, "all I know is that it was only me and you, and you were on top of me."

Loki's eyes widened at what she told him.

"But I don't know what we were doing." he smacked his head with his hand.

"Innocently stupid." Loki whispered and she looked at him.

"But I do know, what ever we were doing, I was enjoying it." She smiled at him, and he groaned.

"That would be called sex," Loki told her; she continued to smile at him.

"Well then, sex must be fun!" she told him sitting up; she was now inches away from his face. "Can we play that game?" Loki's expression was a mix between shock and blankness.

Loki had snapped; he forcibly pushed Mayura onto the pin pinning her down. She looked up at him through shocked ruby eyes.

"Don't fuck with me Mayura!" Loki harshly told her. "That's not just a game you dimwitted idiot."

Mayura continued to stare at him eyes wide in shocked.

"Does Loki-kun not like that game?" Mayura asked innocently. "We can play a different one."

"Why have you been staying here?" Loki finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Does it bother you?" Mayura asked him.

"Yes, it does!" Loki spat out before realizing what he said. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he just said to her, but she just smiled at him, like usual.

Mayura was deeply hurt by the comment but still smiled at him. "Fine, I won't stay here anymore. Starting tomorrow, I won't be a bother to you." He removed himself from being on top of her and walked out of the door, slamming it on the way out. He waited outside and then heard her start to cry.

"Now… now I don't have anywhere to go." Mayura choked on a sob and Loki's eyes widened at the news.

"_What did that mean?" _Loki thought as he heard her sob harder.

"Loki-sama," Yamino came up to him. "Is she alright?"

"Yamino-kun, find out what…"

"I already have," Yamino answered back. "And you're not going to like the results."

"Tell me." Loki said again to his son.

"Well, from what her father told me, he couldn't stand her being in the house anymore." Yamino told him. "Knowing that she is going to die in less than a year and her being the usual happy Mayura, he couldn't stand it. He asked her to leave about a month ago, and that's when she came here."

"Mayura… is going to die?" Loki could barely say the words.

"Apparently it's the same disease that killed her mother.' Yamino told him, and now he regretted what he told her.

"Thank you Yamino-kun." Loki spoke before walking back into the room with the crying girl.

Mayura didn't even realize she wasn't alone in the room anymore as she continued to cry. She felt the bed move from under her and when she looked up she was looking into emerald eyes. Loki was lying so close to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mayura's eyes widened at his question.

"I don't… I don't want anyone to worry about me." Mayura told him.

"You really are stupid." Loki told her and pulled her head to his chest as he embraced her. "Let's play a game Mayura." he spoke into her hair.

"What game?" her question was muffled into his chest. He pulled her away from his own body, looking into her ruby eyes that were red from crying. He softly placed his lips to hers.

"Sex," he whispered into her lips before kissing her again. Her eyes widened as he laid he gently on her back, continuing to kiss her. She made a kittenish sound from her throat as he deepened the kiss.

Mayura stared at him, eyes wide in shock as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. She couldn't believe the noise she just made, was that a moan? She asked her self as Loki's hand rested on nape, inclining it to get better access. Again she moaned at the contact.

"L… L… Lo." she mumbled his name as he started to kiss down her neck.

"Yes?" he asked between kisses. He gently bit her neck, earning him yet another moan from his pink haired companion.

"Hot… body… Suffocating…" she managed to get words out and he realized that she was in think wool clothes.

"Let me fix that for you." he told her as he sat her up and gently removed her shirt and pants. She was panting as he looked her over; she was wearing a white lace bra with underwear to match it. A blush was painted on her pale face as she looked at him.

"I've never… never…" she couldn't get the words out and he smiled at her attempt to.

"It's okay," he told her soothingly. "I'll lead you, you don't have to worry about anything." he kissed her forehead as he put his hand to her chest, gently pushing her back on to the bed.

"Do I… ha… Have to be…. Be the only one… without clothes on?" she blushed as she asked the question.

"Not at all." Loki whispered in her ear as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his briefs. Mayura stared at his bare chest. He was far more toned than what he looked like. Unknowingly she pressed her hands to his chest, her fingers tracing the outline of his bicep.

"That tickles." he smiled down at her before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Loki-kun," she moaned his name.

"Loki, Mayura." he corrected her smiling. "Just call me Loki."

"L… Loki." she blushed as she softly spoke his name.

"You'll be screaming it later." he whispered to her again as his hand found its way between her legs. She gasped as he traced circles on the lace that was now the only thing guarding her lower area. After he traced a few circles, he pushed them to the side and inserted one finger into her region. She gasped again, arching her chest forward, he watched with his emerald eyes.

"Did that hurt?" Loki asked his finger still inside of her.

"No… not at all." she breathed in, "was just unexpected."

"As long as it didn't hurt you." Loki moved his finger in and out of her nether region slowly while his thumb played with her clit. He earned a few more moans from her. His finger was now wet with her juices. He took this opportunity to slide another finger inside of her. She gasped as she grasped his wrist.

"That hurts." she whined softly to him.

"The pain will subside in a few moments." He told her as he continued, this time slower. She released his hand and her continued to watch her as he picked up his pace, making sure she was no longer in pain.

"Lo… Lo…" she moaned, stumbling across his name. He quickened his pace.

"Lo….ki… Loki… ah, Lo…" he moaned his name more; he looked up and smiled at the sight of her. Her breathing started to pick up again, she was now panting. She felt a hot ball in her abdomen as he continued.

"Lo…ki… stop!" she grabbed his hand as she panted. "Something's not right… I feel weird." Loki looked at her in disbelief.

"Mayura, you are too innocent for your own good." He smiled at her, "it's alright, its normal."

Loki removed his hand from her nether region and started to place kisses down her stomach. She just laid there wondering what he was planning on doing. In a quick movement he removed her underwear and kissed her. She looked down at him, face red with blush. He just smiled before his eyes disappeared beneath his bangs and he licked her.

"LOKI!" she screamed in a moan. Loki continued his assault on her lower area. Her moans now echoed through the room as her hands found their way into his hair.

"Lo…l…ki…" she moaned, her hair was scattered across the bed from her squirming. Her breathing once again picked up and she felt that ball of sensation in her abdomen again. "Loki…" she moaned as she reached her climax and released herself, her hands clutched the bed sheets as she came down from her high. "I'm… so… sorry, I tried-"

"It's okay," he interrupted her, "don't apologize; I knew you were close, you needed it." He crawled up beside her. He looked at her form all sprawled out on his bed.

"May I seal this arrangement?" Loki asked trying to word the question the right way.

"Arrangement?" Mayura was confused.

"I want to make you mine," he told her seriously, "for eternity,"

Mayura smiled at him, "I don't mind, if that means I can be with you until my life ends, I'll be yours." her smiled was saddened at her words.

"Mayura, I won't let you die!" Loki looked into her eyes. He held no room for playfulness.

"You can't stop it Loki-kun," she told him, "no one can."

"If I could," he asked hopeful, "would you let me? Would you let me stop your time?"

"If playing god will make you feel better," she giggled, "then I'll let you do what ever you like." she smiled at him '_wanting to play god huh? He may be older but he's still a child,_'

Loki climbed on top of her, his eyes held hers as he positioned himself.

"Is this… going to hurt Loki?" Mayura questioned.

"It might," Loki told her, then smiled, "but only for a little bit. It won't last long."

He positioned himself at her entrance, and quickly thrust into her. She let out a scream, but he kissed her to quiet her.

"Looks like daddy's going to give us another little brother or sister!" Fenrir chirped happily.

"Looks like it," Yamino smiled at the black dog beside him.

"As soon as he impregnates her," Yamino continued, "she'll become immortal like us."

"Or so the rumors say," Fenrir told him, then smiled as they heard the moaning coming from above them.

"Well, at least we know daddy still has it in him." Fenrir giggled as they turned out the lights to go to bed.


End file.
